


Glittering

by fleaflofloyd



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleaflofloyd/pseuds/fleaflofloyd
Summary: Lucille looks at Sister Hilda with widening eyes, before she hurtles towards the clinical room.She can hear Val arguing, her mind restarting at the beautiful sound as she rushes into the room.---NOT a part of the 'I never thought...' universe. Something random I wrote ages ago.---
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Glittering

She and Phyllis are returning from a scouts meeting when they see the flashing lights, brightening up the darkness of the front porch of Nonnatus. 

"What on earth...." Phyllis says. 

There's a police van parked, doors still open, left in a rush. 

Lucille feels her chest tighten in fear, mind immediately on Valerie, and her friends in tow. 

She opens her car door before Phyllis has parked properly, rushing up the front stairs, the front door already open in the cold October night. 

Seargant Cooper and another policeman are in the foyer with Sister Julienne, in deep discussion. 

"What happened?" Lucille asks, interrupting their conversation. 

"Lucille, you'd better head back to the clinical room to..." 

She moves that way, feeling a coldness spread through her at the concern in her comrade's face.

Sister Hilda is with Sister Monica Joan in the kitchen, consoling her gently. 

"Are you both alright?" Lucille says, pausing.

Sister Hilda nods. "Lucille, Valerie was..." 

Lucille looks at Sister Hilda with widening eyes, before she hurtles towards the clinical room. 

She can hear Val arguing, her mind restarting at the beautiful sound as she rushes into the room. 

The place has been ransacked. Things are everywhere. 

Trixie and Sister Frances have cornered Val in the far one. 

There's blood down the left side of her face and on the shoulder of her uniform. 

Lucille rushes forward through the mess as her heart leaps into her throat, tears springing forth as she reaches her, blue eyes finding her own. She grabs her around the waist, eyes searching for the wound. 

"What the hell happened?"

"Lu, Lu--you need to tell them he needs my help, our help--" 

"You're not going anywhere," Trixie says sternly, "until that wound is sorted and you're seen by Dr Turner. I don't care about Kevin right now, not when he--" 

_Kevin?_

"Who did this?" Lucille asks, eyes never leaving Val's face as her heart thunders wildly in her chest. 

"Doctor McNulty," Sister Frances says. 

"He's not a doctor anym--" Trixie starts. 

"Lu, please, I need to--I gave him the key and he took the lot. He needs help." 

She goes to move past them and Lucille holds her still. 

_The drugs._

She looks behind her at the cabinet on the wall and it's hanging open, empty. 

It suddenly explains his hasty departure last year. 

"He walloped you over the head with a pry bar, he doesn't get to be worried over," Trixie angrily states.

"I surprised him, that's all, he could've easily opened the cabinet if he was thinking rationally--" 

"I don't care, Val! You could've been killed!" 

"Don't you understand? I gave him the key and it'll be..." 

Lucille watches as tears well in Val's blue eyes, her anger at being kept here slipping slightly. It's blinked away quickly. 

"I'm going and you can't--" 

"I'll go, precious," Lucille interrupts. 

She can't bear to leave her but she also knows Val won't let this go. That steely Dyer determination is beaming back at her. She's agitated and worried at the same time, and she won't relent until someone follows through. 

Lucille will do it. 

"I'll take Phyllis with me, while Trixie and the Sister make sure you're okay. How does that sound? I'll go right now. We're still rugged up for it."

Val's shoulders visibly slump and she nods. "He can't be far, Lu, try Hayguard Road first, there's a bridge there, no one goes that way, he--" 

"Okay, precious, I'll find him, just let Trix sort out that wound, alright?" 

Val nods and lets Trixie lead her towards the closest stool. 

Lucille notices how small she suddenly seems, hurt and worry shrinking her down. 

"It'll be okay," Lucille says as she goes. 

\---

She and Phyllis find him in an alcove under that bridge. 

He's hardly recognisable under the unkempt beard and hair. He's lost an astounding amount of weight, his clothes hanging off his shrunken frame. 

Foam has gathered at his mouth.

The needle, glittering in contrast to his grubby skin, is still stuck in his arm. 

He's gone. 


End file.
